rpgoblivionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vercidime-Yata
'''Vercidime Yata '''is an old Draethos Force User. Biography Growing up in a warrior's culture, the young Vercidime felt a sense for exploration. At first he'd sought it in science. He'd learn about physics and chemistry, but he didn't feel it was enough. Young and vivid he wanted to see more of the Galaxy. He left Draethos, taking only his sword with him as memory. Exploring from planet to planet he'd stumbled onto civil unrest and chaos, something he hadn't known on Draethos where everyone seemed to feel connected. He tried to adapt, and got a job on Tatooine as "that guy who cleans up after" in a bar. Almost every day he'd witness fights and eventually, got sick of it and quit. So far he didn't have such a good impression of the Galaxy outside of Draethos, and started to wonder if his family would take him back in. While considering everything as he walked across the streets of a Corellian city, two men leaped from an alleyway, wielding lightsabers. The man with the blue blade tried to tell the people to stand back. The young Draethos saw the people in the streets panic and try to run away in a stampede of chaos. Vercidime stepped in, trying to help up those who fell, trying to keep them from being injured as the crowd fled, and trying to convince the people who stayed to watch to walk off as well. When everyone had moved to a safer distance, Vercidime looked back at the fight. The man with the red blade seemed to be overpowering the other. As the man with the blue blade was pushed to the ground Vercidime leapt in, wielding his sword. The next thing he saw was his sword falling to the ground, cut in two. The man with the red blade faced him and smiled as if he was happy he had intervened. The Jedi leapt up, taking off the legs of the Dark Jedi who stood with his back toward him. The Jedi was impressed by what Vercidime had done before helping out the Jedi himself. Of course the Jedi thought that trying to help him out was not the brightest thing to do. Vercidime was told more about the Jedi and felt that their cause was righteous. Shortly after meeting more Jedi he was tested and found to be able to become a Jedi. They took him in and his training began. Learning the Jedi Ways, Vercidime got to know a lot more about the Jedi. He was trained in the Force and tried to hold to the Code. Once he became a Knight the Code almost seemed like something he just had to know, and coincidentally complimented how he acted as a Jedi. Something about that bothered him, but it wasn't until much later that he found out consciously. As he taught young Jedi what he'd been taught, and every word coming out like it'd been forced in over and over again he finally snapped at the age of 60. He stood up in the middle of a class and walked out. He didn't want to brainwash these children any more. He fled out of sight from the Jedi, taking up a living back on Tatooine. He had advanced far in his training in the Force a lightsaber combat, and he felt like that was something he did not need to lose. For the 56 years after he kept training in different ways of the Force, learning to control the small things he couldn't even see. Remembering what he'd learned in physics class he found the ability to "feel" the very particles in the air and move them to create heat, and slow them to make it rain or snow or freeze. With his new control he could maintain a small garden near his home on Tatooine, where he spent most of his days. Category:Characters Category:Force Users Category:Neutral Force Users Category:Light Force Users Category:Draethos